


May 1st

by Krit



Series: Krit's Rare Pair Month Fills [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Day one of the Rare Pair Calendar.An RJS Moodboard
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: Krit's Rare Pair Month Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	May 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
